


i will love you with every single thing I have

by pearlselegancies



Category: Knight Squad (TV)
Genre: Eh sort of, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Parenthood, tiara thief as parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: “Mom? Dad?” Peggy was not scared, despite the rapid beating of her heart. Princesses, especially Princesses whose parents had been knights did not get scared.Oh who was she kidding, she was freaking terrified. She looked down at her ring - an heirloom from her mom and fiddled with it. She had to find some way out of the dungeon. Somehow.
Relationships: Arc (Knight Squad)/Ciara, Sage/Buttercup
Kudos: 5





	i will love you with every single thing I have

“Mom? Dad?” Peggy was not scared, despite the rapid beating of her heart. Princesses, especially Princesses whose parents had been knights did not get scared.  
  
Oh who was she kidding, she was freaking terrified. She looked down at her ring - an heirloom from her mom and fiddled with it. She had to find some way out of the dungeon. Somehow.  
  
Without thinking about it, she pressed on the center of the ring and suddenly her clothes changed until she was wearing tight grey skinny jeans, a purple blouse and a corset on top, with a pair of boots. An outfit she recognized from one of her mom’s royal portraits.  
  
Oh my goblin, she thought. Before she could properly freak out about it, her dad came running in. “Pegs! Are you okay? Whoa.” He looked at her as if she’d grown three heads and she huffed.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Just let me outta here!” He nodded, punching in the code that opened the door, letting her free. “Did you press the ring?” He asked as she walked out and they made their way down the underground hallway. Peggy shrugged.  
  
“Yeah. Why?” She asked. Her father looked at her, his green eyes meeting her deep brown ones. He smiled at her before shaking his head, interlocking their fingers gently.  
  
“No reason.” They kept going until they reached her mom, with her aunts Sage, Prudy and Buttercup along with her uncle Warwick. All of them openly staring at her.  
  
“Peggy. How did you get my ring to work?” Her mom said quietly and Peggy looked down at the ring and then back at her mom who looked shocked. “I-I have no idea.”  
  
Her dad stepped forward, releasing Peggy’s hand to gently kiss her mom on the forehead before turning to the rest of the group. “It doesn’t matter right now. Let’s go and get rid of Ryker once and for all.”  
  
Peggy watched as her family agreed, the fear washing away from her. She was safe here. And she wasn’t going to let anything take that safety away.


End file.
